Operation: FLOWERS
by Feyd Rautha
Summary: nyee...34 ficcy! capitalized this one too...


Kids Next Door Mission Transmission  
  
Operation: F.L.O.W.E.R.S. Feeling Lovey-dovey Over Wallabee Emphasizes Ridiculous Shyness  
  
Numbuh 3 was running frantically around her room. "Where's my Rainbow Monkey!?" were the only words she kept saying as she turned her room upside down looking for the freakish little toy. She cared for it dearly, since Numbuh 4 gave that to her, and he barely gives anyone anything.  
  
The thought of Numbuh 4 seemed to calm her down a little bit, since now she doesn't say 'Where's my Rainbow Monkey' anymore.she just runs around frantically. Somehow she managed to stop, deciding that running won't do her any good. Exhausted, she flopped down on her bean bag and fell asleep without even knowing.  
  
"Numbuh 3? Numbuh 3?" echoed in her head as she slowly opened her eyes from her nap. The Australian accent was familiar, and even when she still can't see clearly, she immediately asked, "Numbuh 4??"  
  
Numbuh 4 took her by the sleeves to help her stand up while she was still rubbing her eyes. And just when she fully regained vision, there it was. Her Rainbow Monkey doll.  
  
"Ah' heard ya' all the way from ma'h room lookin' fer yer Rainbow Monkey doll, an' ah' decided to look fer it wha'l you were sleepin'. Ya really cant do anything ba'h ya'self." He grunted as he shoved the doll into her face.  
  
Numbuh 3, however, wasn't paying attention to his sermon. She kept thinking about his generous deeds towards her. She kept thinking that through all these times, may it be eating ice cream or being grappled by robots, Numbuh 4 was always beside her. All she could see was Numbuh 4. The scene of a hundred toys had faded away, and all she could feel was her rapid heartbeat as she continued to further stare into his face. Fortunately, she snapped back to reality as she took the doll before Numbuh 4 could even notice.  
  
"Um.yeah, okay, bye!!" she said as she dashed out her room running towards Numbuh 1's, leaving Numbuh 4 behind confused and with a flushed look on his face. He had done it again. He had again thrown away his pride and dared to even HOLD one of them cruddy girly-girl dolls. Normally, he'd rather die than be of service to anyone, especially girls, but all Numbuh 3 did was scream. And there he was, running to her rescue. He felt so stupid every time he did this for her. So.he felt stupid all the time.  
  
But what made him feel even more stupid was the thought of Numbuh 3 not knowing what he felt. It's like every time she's concerned, there's this remote control commanding him to do stuff against his will, namely being a sucker for her.  
  
Neither did he know that this was a contagious disease, for Numbuh 3 only felt the same.  
  
"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1!" Numbuh said as she ran out of breath to the bald kid wearing sunglasses. She knew only he could help. He was the only one she knew who could explain what's happening to her, after all, he was the almighty leaduh of the illustrious Kids Next Door.  
  
"Take it easy there, Numbuh 3." He replied in his cool English accent, smiling yet confused as he raised an eyebrow and retreated from the comic book that he was reading.  
  
"I've got a problem! A big one!" she squealed as she shook her leaduh left to right.  
  
"Okay okay! Shaking me won't resolve that problem!!" he yelled as he regained his leaduh-like posture, heroic and appealing. He tilted his glasses down and looked at her. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's so weird. Every time I look at this person, I forget who I am and where I am. All I can see is his face! And then I have thousands of butterflies fluttering inside my stomach, and it's driving me craaaazzzzzyyyy!!"  
  
"Butterflies hm? It seems you're.infatuated with someone. Interesting Numbuh 3.very interesting." He replied as he lifted his glasses back to cover his eyes and smiled.  
  
Numbuh 3 couldn't express her gratefulness. "Wow Numbuh 1! How did you know?" she asked eagerly, looking at him with puppy eyes, pleading him to be honest with his answer.  
  
"Um, err." he stammered as his face went red at the thought of Lizzie. "Internet?"  
  
He thanked Numbuh 3 for being so gullible as she nodded and skipped away since he dismissed her due to some important matter, meaning he had to call Lizzie just to know if she's okay.  
  
As Numbuh 3 skipped down the hallway from Numbuh 1's room, she saw Numbuh 2 and asked him for a dictionary.  
  
"What do you need it for?" he said as he ravaged through the bookcase and handed her the dictionary.  
  
"Oh, I need to know what 'infatuated' means." She smiled back.  
  
Meanwhile, neither could Numbuh 4 stand this aggravation, so he went over to Numbuh 5 to have a word.  
  
"Hey Numbuh 5." He grunted as he laid down on one of Numbuh 5's sofas. "Listen, Numbuh 5, ah' need ta tell ya somethin'. Ah, can't tell it to Numbuh 1 cuz he might tease me."  
  
"Oh?" Numbuh 5 said as she lifted her feet. "Go on."  
  
"Well, it's like this. Ah' like this.um, gerl.an' ah' cant help but do stuff fer her.an' ah' feel so weird every time she's around. Ah' cant even stay apart from her!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Numbuh 5 sez you have a crush on someone." She smiled as she tugged her hat lower to hide her laughing face.  
  
"Ah' do not have a crush on Numbuh 3!!" he exclaimed as he jumped from his comfortable position. As he realized what he just said, he slapped his face as Numbuh 5 let out a loud chorus of laughter.  
  
"So," she said as she wiped a tear from her eyes and caught her breath. "You like Numbuh 3."  
  
Numbuh 4 was beet red as he thanked his big mouth for talking too soon. "Okay.so maybe ah' like her a little." This remark didn't satisfy Numbuh 5 as she gave him a terrorizing look. Numbuh 4 stepped back a bit then said, "Okay okay.maybe more than a little."  
  
Numbuh 5 was going to kill him if he doesn't say it now.  
  
"Oh alright! Ah' like her a lot! Okay there! Ah' said it! Are you bloody happy!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Numbuh 5 gave him a sarcastic look and smiled. "Numbuh 5 thinks that you should go tell her."  
  
"What!? No way! What if she doesn't like me!? What if she hates me!? Ah'm not gonna take the risk!" he yelled at her crazy idea. Numbuh 5 shook her head in pity and said, "Ya know, it hurts more when you don't tell one person how ya feel. Who knows, she might like ya back."  
  
"Ah' cant Numbuh 5, ah' just cant."  
  
"Ya cant now, but Numbuh 5's ready to help."  
  
"You-you are!?"  
  
"Sure. After all, if I help you get through this one, you'd owe me big time."  
  
Numbuh 4 merely grunted, and Numbuh 5 took this as a yes.  
  
The next day, Numbuh 3 went to Numbuh 1 for further advice.  
  
"Um.Numbuh 1? About what I said yesterday."  
  
"Yes I know, you asked Numbuh 2 for a dictionary." he said, pretending to be pissed off. Numbuh 2 gave her an 'Oops' kind of smile then continued, "Well.as I was saying. About this feeling.well, its.its."  
  
Numbuh 1 lowered his glasses down, irritated by her cliffhanger.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT'S EATING ME ALIVE NUMBUH 1! ALIVE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT TO TELL HIM BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T!!!!!!!!" she yelled, forcing Numbuh 1 to do a summersault and fall face first on the ground.  
  
As he stood up, he laughed at Numbuh 3's naïveté and replied, "Well, confront him in a nice manner. Don't yell it all out.like what you did now."  
  
Numbuh 3 let out a big sigh and said, "I'll try."  
  
Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 instructed Numbuh 4 to leave a note in Numbuh 3's room, telling her to meet him at the top of the tree house. Numbuh 4 was obviously hesitant while writing the note, but he had no other choice. Numbuh 5 blackmailed him that she would tell everyone, plus the feeling inside was consuming him. After finishing a scribble that seemed as his signature, he stuffed it in a sheep doll and made a run for it. A few minutes later, Numbuh 3 walked in her room and flopped down on her big bunny and hugged a stuffed doll that looked like Sheep from Sheep in the Big City. Just then, she noticed that it had something in its mouth. She opened the paper and read it to herself.  
  
Numbuh 3,  
  
Meet me at the top of the teahouse.  
  
Numbuh 4  
  
"Teahouse?" she asked. She looked at the paper again, and then it read 'tree house'. "At the top of the tree house?" she asked again. This made her heart beat faster than she had known, and just as always, she had no idea why.  
  
She made her way through her other comrades' rooms, then finally, reached the place that would be the place when all will be revealed. As she climbed up from a trap door and peeked up into the windy treetops, she saw Numbuh 4 sitting down, facing the setting sun.  
  
She aroused from her hiding position as her hair followed the dance of the wind while walking towards him. As she sat down, Numbuh 4 handed her a single flower, that of her favorite color.  
  
"Sorry if ah' couldn't getcha one of 'em big ones." he said, embarrassed as he looked the other direction. She freed him some of his guilt and made him blush when she said, "No, it's okay. Then I wouldn't be able to see you. Thank you Numbuh 4."  
  
"Numbuh 3," he said, "Can ah' ask ya a question?"  
  
"What is it?" she said in curiosity.  
  
"If.if someone likes ya.an', an' he aint the guy ya hoped fer, would ya.would ya hate him.?"  
  
"Nah! Of course not Numbuh 4! Maybe he's nice!" she smiled  
  
"Well.what, what if that guy was.was."  
  
"Why do you keep stammering Numbuh 4?"  
  
"Oh alright! It's me! Ah' like ya! And ah' aint the guy you're hopin' fer, aren't ah'!?"  
  
Surprised yet extremely happy about this confession, this was her cue to speak her turn.  
  
"Numbuh 4, you may not believe it, but I like you. I like you so much that I couldn't bring myself to tell you."  
  
Stunned, 4 stood up and help 3 by the sleeves to stand up as well.  
  
"R-really!?" he had to reassure himself that he heard the answer he hoped for all the time. Both of them not knowing what to do, they stared at each other for a long time. Numbuh 4 finally broke the silence and said, "So.what d'ya wanna do now?"  
  
"Find my Rainbow Monkey Doll!!" End. 


End file.
